


Icarus laughed as he fell (and so did he)

by smash_ash420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), but - Freeform, falling, ghost - Freeform, this might be always unfinished, yanno stick around maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smash_ash420/pseuds/smash_ash420
Summary: (There is a bitter triumphin crashing when you should besoaring.)-Rewriting Icarus
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	1. And so as he fell he laughed

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just so you know there is depictions of falling from a high place with intent, so if that's triggering or upsetting in anyway i wouldn't read beyond here! 
> 
> if any creators display discomfort with works such as these i will remove it immediately :D

There was a certain beauty to the hopelessness in falling.

A peace as your hand stretches out for something to grasp, your feet flailing to find any solace to the air around you.

You can ignore the terrifying reality of falling easily if you picture yourself never stopping. 

All of these went through Tommy's head as he was tossed by nature's cruel hands towards the ground. Where anyone else would be filled with pure fear, the teenager felt only contentment. He smiled, an easy carefree one. A smile that hadn’t been seen for months, a thin forced one having taken its place. 

He supposed it wasn’t a tragedy this death. The rushing air created a burning sensation on his ear, his hands and neck. The cold numbed his brain and he smiled. He smiled until he could no more and so he laughed. Laughed and threw his head back to the skies, the laughter tearing through his throat until he couldn't gain air to laugh anymore. He twisted from his position quickly and stared to the top of the last ledge he felt something solid beneath his feet. 

There stood the people that had dealt him the cruelest fate, a life in exile.  
Tilting his head, a smile still spread across his face he turned to face the people watching from the floor in horror. 

He sighed and faced the sky once more. He knew just how close he was to the end now. The smile slipped from his face and he remembered.

Remembered the highs and lows he had had with all around him. Even as they cried out for him he felt no empathy. He had stopped caring a while ago.  
There were more lows than highs in his short life now that he thought about it.

Closing his eyes against an unforgiving sky, holding no sympathetic gods to save him, he hummed softly and smiled once more spreading his arms out waiting for the ground to finally rush up to meet him.

And with that final surrender a short life’s story began to close before it could even fully start. 

But still the boy smiled, he smiled for as he fell he could appreciate the serenity of silence before a devastating finish.


	2. A fathers upset

Something was wrong.

Something was so terribly wrong it rang through his head on loop

Phil didn't know when it started and couldn't explain the sudden feeling he had to anyone, but when he approached techno and asked him to accompany him to l’manburg, his son didn't object to the idea of going near the land he had been so adamant to moving as far from as possible, he guessed the distress tinging the corners of his mind was seeping into his eyes. 

As they made the long journey back the cold feeling he had didn't cease and seemed to only get worse the closer they moved towards the smp’s main hub. Like a chill running through his entire body, growing more frequent the closer he got. The feeling seemed familiar but he couldn't remember from where. All his instincts screamed at him was ‘danger’. His instincts were never wrong in the past and Phil wasn't planning on stopping listening to them now  
Sighing he scanned the area around him taking in the neverending forest going to one side and the ocean to the other. 

To one direction were the lost parts of his family.

Phil often wondered if he lost his sons earlier than anyone thought, as soon as he let them step through the portal to this god forsaken land. 

Phil had only found out the day after Tommy's banishment of what occurred and he still hadn't been told exactly where his sons were. Techno had visited them but offered no information on how his children were, only grunting a short yes when he asked if Tommy were at least still alive.

He hadn't seen his sons in days, and after going years without them after just being reunited, he knew they were not near as close as they were before but even these few days without knowing where Tommy was was getting him agitated. For Ender sake he was only 16 how long could he survive alone out there-

“Phil!” 

The older man's thoughts were interrupted by a short shout from his side. He noticed they had stopped on the edge of the small lake holding techno’s old base. If he glanced over his shoulder he’d see the remains of an old cow farm and if he really looked he’d find the trampled foliage and disturbed landscape, all evidence of the rally before revolution that occurred here. Techno stood, his arms crossed impatiently even as his eyebrows creased in obvious worry while he looked at his father. He held out a hand towards Phil and spoke softer again.  
“You spaced out, we’re here. We only have to walk the small bit from here”  
Phil smiled up at him and took his hand gratefully, hoisting himself out of the boat and dusting down his clothes quickly.   
“Thank you” he smiled towards him, “I’m fine, just…” he turned to face Techno fully.   
“Do you have a bad feeling. A sinking one, like something bad is going to happen?”  
His son's eyes widened for a split second but soon his facial features were schooled back to that familiar neutral, almost bored expression and he cocked an eyebrow.   
“Stop being so paranoid old man” he laughed shortly and started walking towards the lit up area of the smp. “I’ll keep any baby zombies away at all times”   
Phil scoffed and kept pace beside techno.   
“My saviour, what would i ever do without you”   
As they both laughed, Phil still couldn't shake the sinking feeling inside as it continued to grow. He shook his head and focused on getting to l’manburg, to safety. He ignored the feelings of steady growth.  
He didn't notice how his son's eyes dropped whenever he looked away nor did he see the similar distress displayed in those eyes, along with heavy guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are both of my pre-written chapters, why am i posting them in one go you ask?? i have no bloody clue.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be updated super irregularly i'm sorry ;-;


End file.
